


Scattered

by Butter_Scotch36



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Lime, Slight Violence, Training, ayahina, barely any thou, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butter_Scotch36/pseuds/Butter_Scotch36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would scatter away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scattered

**Author's Note:**

> > Mamihlapinatapei - The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move.  
> > Request from tumblr

She thrusts her fist towards him, their knuckles meeting each other with a brutal crack. Her eyes narrows quickly, even though her eyes were shielded, she tries to hear out his next move. Her senses works quicker than her brain and she jumps, avoiding his kick which had been aiming straight for her face.

And again.

Their fists collided with a plopping sound, and he spun, his legs moving over towards her stomach and meshing with it cleanly - a deep exhale of pain from her and an amount full of profanities and praises from him, as Hinami tries to aim for him once more.

“You’re stronger.” Ayato says, and she can imagine the wide grin of pride on his face.

At the words just uttered, Hinami loses her balance and turns to look at him with slightly wide eyes, covered by her metallic mask. He smirks, because he knew he just her point and it gave him a perfect opportunity to take control.

“But not strong enough.”

And then they rolling across the floor in a messy brawl, meshing together until both are out of breath and energy. The silence is bliss, as they both relax, her head on his rising chest - and they stay like that for a while, enjoying each other’s warmness, until Hinami lifts herself up. Her fingers are curled onto his shoulders, her mask dropping down allowing her eyes to meet with his own - both clouded in lust and pride.

Hinami pauses, stares, and she feels his arms snaking around waist - skimming away, until they reach towards her hips and he stills her there. And his gaze deepens, and her face flushes a light shade of pink, as she hesitantly bends a little more till their foreheads are together - slow movements, hesitant caresses, and a sudden shudder.

She can feel their breath mixing rapidly, and she could practically taste his lips already - sweat and blood all mix together, and Hinami runs her tongue over her lips to moisten them up. The heat in her cheeks accumulate - as she notices the lust growing in his eyes and the need for him growing inside of her - that they were to close now; something both were trying to avoid because not only where they in war, but either of them could die any day.

“We shouldn't…”

Her voice trails away towards the ending, and her eyes shift away awkwardly, unable to see his reaction to words. It’s not that she wants to stop - she could continue if wants to, take the lead and have her way with him again - but she doesn’t and a strange feeling of regret bubbles inside her stomach.

The grip around her loosens, and it takes her a while to recompose and to actually get off Ayato - allowing him to regain his breath. And she’s not sure whether she regrets not doing anything or actually staying on top of him for that long - but Hinami is sure it’s the first option and knows the next time they’re in that position, she won’t hold back and will take the lead - consequences forgotten.

“Well, that was a waste of time.” Ayato says after a while of awkward silence, and she throws him a small side glance, a deep frown creasing her lips, “Let’s go and meet with Eto-San.”

The words were crude to hear, but she pretends it’s not worth to listen to and simply covers her hurt with a curt nod, gets up, and follows behind him closely.


End file.
